


Ask me anything

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Character Study, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Главное в ответах - то, о чем ты молчишь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask me anything

Отвечать на вопросы легко. Ты можешь выбрать, о чем упомянуть, о чем умолчать. Даже судье Элеонор не сказала о тех восьми парнях из команды Вейна, которые нашли свою смерть в скалах, потому что она этого захотела. И о том, что именно она дала Чарльзу наводку, сгубившую Неда Лоу (сколько человек из его команды погибло тогда, Элеонор не считала, было не до того). Они спрашивали её об Абигайль Эш (весть о сожженном Чарльстауне и смерти лорда Эша далеко разнеслась к тому времени), но она лишь пожала плечами. «Это мужские разборки». Что толку говорить правду? Она спасла одну душу, погубила многих (отца в том числе — как раз тогда, когда он имел глупость поверить в неё). Счет не в её пользу, это слишком очевидно.  
Что толку рассказывать Вудсу Роджерсу, этому новому губернатору о них с Чарльзом? Это лишь все усложнит и ничего не изменит. Элеонор пишет имя Чарльза на листке бумаги, который должен превратиться в смертный приговор. У них ведь война, а на войне пленных не берут — Чарльз ясно дал это понять.  
К несчастью, Роджерс спрашивает её сам.  
Что толку рассказывать об улыбке Чарльза, когда он, возвращаясь из плавания, первым делом заявлялся к ней? От него пахло солью и потом, и ногти Элеонор оставляли царапины на его коже, когда он трахал её. Зачем говорить о той тихой ненависти, которую питал к ней Тич? Это читалось в каждом его взгляде, который он бросал на неё. Не готовый делиться самозваный папочка Чарльза. Иногда Элеонор казалось, что Тичу просто до смерти хотелось оказаться на её месте.  
Элеонор лаконично отвечает «Да, мы трахались», и это едва не стоит ей жизни. Не то чтобы это её сильно напугало. Она пережила Тича, она пережила Неда Лоу, её не может напугать Роджерс, который очевидно слишком законопослушен, чтобы придушить её на месте. Она начинает осторожней выбирать слова, а в остальном ничего не меняется.  
А потом вопросы начинает задавать она. Когда в этом деле всплывает треклятое испанское золото с «Урки де Лимы», Элеонор хочется рассмеяться. Круг замкнулся, деньги с испанского корабля привели туда, откуда она начала много лет назад: к угрозе испанского вторжения в Нассау. Прошло много лет, но Элеонор до сих пор порой снятся кошмары о том испанском рейде. Испанцы сделали её тем, чем она стала сейчас (конечно, не только они, но все началось тогда), и если Роджерс не вернет им золото за восемь недель, они же станут её концом. Тик-так, времени все меньше.  
Знамена Тича маячат у входа в гавань Нассау, и, хотя Элеонор не из пугливых, от обступающих со всех сторон призраков прошлого её бьет мелкая нервная дрожь. С палубы «Делисии» хорошо виден Нассау, где её, очевидно, никто не рад будет видеть (мистер Скотт, верно, кормит рыб вместе с остальной командой Флинта, и в любом случае ему не с чего радоваться её возвращению).  
Что толку рассказывать о глупых мечтах, которые разбудил в ней Флинт? Какой смысл пересказывать историю их вражды с Макс? (Вряд ли Роджерс оценит откровения о походах в местный бордель.) Можно поведать о помилованиях, которые пытался добыть Флинт, но что это изменит? Джеймс Флинт мертв, её отец тоже, а с Чарльзом у них теперь война, и она сделала ответный ход.  
Поэтому, когда Роджерс спрашивает её, почему она хмурится, Элеонор просто отвечает, что у неё много врагов в Нассау, и они будут о ней дурно говорить. Что в её словах неправда, в конце концов?


End file.
